


Rock Star Status

by MutantsandSoldiers



Series: The Escapades of the Challenger Arden Castle [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Underage Sex, Multi, Pegging, Random Encounters, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantsandSoldiers/pseuds/MutantsandSoldiers
Summary: Hop has a problem and Arden has to be there to get him out of it...or push him into it, as the case may be.
Relationships: Hop & Nezu | Piers (Pokemon), Hop (Pokemon)/Original Character(s), Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Original Character(s), Original Character/Swimmer
Series: The Escapades of the Challenger Arden Castle [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582252
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Rock Star Status

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who had read, gave kudos and commented on this little series. It's really nice to be writing so much now and I love that you are enjoying the stories! Thank you so much!
> 
> Quite note, there is a mention of underage sex but it was in the past between two consenting underage people.

**Rock Star Status**

Was it her or were the Routes just getting exponentially worse? 

She got through it though with only mild frustration at the cold, the water, which kept her feet and ankles pretty wet, and the fucking dead ends. If she hadn’t been so afraid of catching the attention of some aggressive grapploct, she would have screamed. But those fuckers chased her around and it was annoying. 

Ducking as a mantyke sailed over her head, she cursed under her breath and decided to stop at the sandy bank in this little section. It was blocked off by a half circle of rocks and there weren’t any pokemon in sight except for the ones that randomly jumped out of the water. She could see the bank of Spikemuth from there but also saw a lot of pokemon roaming around too. 

She needed a break before going through that gauntlet. 

Besides, there was only one trainer on this little sandbar and it was a swimmer. She pulled out the ball with Julie (now, a Galvantula) in it. He waited patiently for her to pull onto the sandbar and set her bike aside. 

“Are you Arden Castle?” he asked, even before grabbing his own pokeball. 

Arden couldn’t help but smirk. Did he know her because she was a challenger or because of her reputation. “I guess that depends on why you know my name,” she tossed her ball up and down with her empty hand on her hip. 

His handsome brown eyes with long dark lashes looked at her with a knowing expression. “Well, it’s not _just_ because you’re a challenger, if that’s what you mean,” he confirms her suspicion. He was interested in more than a battle. 

“Let’s battle and then we’ll have some real fun!” Arden grins, tossing out Julie. 

The battle was far too easy, honestly. He was no match for even one of her pokemon and she was starting to get excited for Hammerlocke. She couldn’t help but think about Raihan’s face when he found out she was still undefeated. 

“Damn, you are good,” the swimmer chuckled, putting his pokeballs away. 

Feeling good from the win, and future escapades with a certain dragon, she closed the distance between them and stood right in front of the man. Her hand ran down his chest slowly; she would never understand how the swimmers could be so happy with this cold in only their bathing suits. “I can’t stay long so let’s make this quick, yeah?” she smirked, running her hand across defined abs until her hand slipped past his waistband. 

He smirked, wrapping one hand around the back of her neck. “Someone might pass by and see us,” he gasped, her hand stroking the length of him. 

“Is that a problem for you?” Arden quirked an eyebrow. “I can set up my tent but that’d take longer.” 

His hand pulled her forward until their lips met. His kiss was slow and lazy as her hand worked him until he was hard. “No, just making sure you knew,” he breathed against her lips. 

She let go of him and turned to put her hands on the rock wall right next to them. She bent a little at the waist, looking over her shoulder expectantly. He didn’t even need to be told. He walked over and pulled her pants and underwear down just enough. 

Arden sighed when she felt his blunt tip at her entrance. He pushed forward slowly until he was fully seated. The swimmer starts a steady rhythm that is fast and smooth. She pushes back to meet his thrusts, enjoying the sound of slapping skin and his panted breathing. 

“Harder,” she moans, orgasm building. He gives her just that and picks up the pace. Licking her own fingers, she reached down to play with her clit, tipping herself over the edge with a barely restrained squeal. 

He moans as her walls clenched around him and pulled out suddenly to cum in the water. She pulled herself together as he did the same. They said their parting words, Arden knowing this would just be more fodder for the social media page about the challengers but had decided she didn’t give a shit. If it opened up more possibilities? She was totally into it. 

She made it to Spikemuth and, of course, there were problems. With a roll of her eyes, she got through it though and ended up at Piers. She practically vibrated with excitement as she fought him. No dynamaxing? She was down. It only made things that much easier! 

Arden actually threw her hands up and yelled in excitement when she won. It was just so loud with all of the music playing and Team Yell doing what they did best that she couldn’t help herself. She shook Piers hand happily. Her face was flushed, sweat dotting her forehead from the heat of the town, which was in a giant warehouse like building. She didn’t even need her jacket at this point but only unzipped it before the fight. 

Piers pale green eyes looked at her as they shook hands but kept his words short. 

She set up her tent outside the town in a safe place once everything was settled and grabbed her phone. Quickly, she typed out a message to Raihan. 

_I’m heading your way: UNDEFEATED! Get ready for me!_

Arden felt silly feeling so excited about the outcome of this bet but...she couldn’t help herself. She loved winning far too much. 

Her phone dinged. 

Opening it up, she was greeted by a picture of Raihan laid out on a couch. He wasn’t wearing a shirt and the picture went down to his prominent hip bones but no further. She could see a little bit of the trail of hair that lead down. He was a ripped, dark-skinned God, honestly. His eyes were bright as he looked at the camera; there was an easy half grin on his face, baring one fang. His hair was a little more ruffled than usual, which made him look dangerously handsome. 

_You win. Hurry here so you can get your prize._

Her insides jolted with pleasure. She was actively getting ready to go to Hammerlocke when the flap to her tent was ripped open. Arden jumped, screaming a little in shock. Morty hadn’t given the alarm, which was unlike him. 

With a heaved sigh, she realized why when Hop crowded into her tent and zipped it closed. 

“Arceus above, Hop, you scared the shit out of me!” she holds her chest, fighting against her pounding heart and adrenaline. 

“I have a problem!” he whisper-yelled, grabbing her arm. He was flushed and looked like he had run all the way here. 

Everything else dissolved away as she looked at her friend seriously. “What’s wrong?” 

He looked around as if someone were going to hear them and leaned in. Arden leaned in as well, wondering why he was hesitating. “It’s...it’s Piers,” he said, looking at the ground. 

Her eyes widen. “You didn’t lose did you?” 

“What?” he looked up at her, confused. “No! No, I won but then he…” 

Arden put her hands on her friend’s shoulders. “Hop, please, for the love of Arceus what happened?!” 

His dark skin is flushed but he finally opens his mouth. “He invited me to his room for...sex.” 

She blinked a few times before screaming, “What?! How the fuck is that a problem?! Hop, you ass! I thought you were hurt or having problems!” 

His big honey eyes grew a little wet at the corners. “Arden this is a problem!” 

Arden rubs her forehead to ease the headache that was starting. She should be on her way to Hammerlocke so she could sit on Raihan’s beautiful face. “Only you would think sex is a problem,” she sighed. “Just go! Have fun, enjoy yourself! He’s super handsome!” Hop was having a hard time making eye contact with her and she was starting to get suspicious that there was more he wasn’t telling her. “Hop...what aren’t you telling me?” 

He fiddles with his hands, looking absolutely guilty. “He wants you to come too...I said you would.” 

She was speechless for a moment before her tired mind understood the implications. The blank look slowly transformed into one of deviousness. “Hop, you devil,” she laughed, playfully shoving his shoulder. “Did you agree to a threesome?!” 

His eyes look up at her through his thick eyelashes. “Yes?” 

“Damn, I’m actually impressed!” she shook her head. “Are you okay with this? I don’t want you to do anything you aren’t comfortable with.” 

He thought about it for a few minutes, leaving a silence between them. It wasn’t awkward just...pregnant with anticipation. She waited patiently though; she wanted to know the truth. When he looked up at her...he seemed sure. 

“Yeah, I want to.” 

“Absolutely positive?” she clarified. 

“Yes, Arden.” 

Arden nods, reaching out to hold his hand. “I just want to make sure, Hop. You should never do anything that makes you uncomfortable. Just because I’m overtly sexual doesn’t mean you have to be.” 

Hop sighed but shook his head. “I haven’t...been with a guy before. I mean, I’ve thought about it and Piers is…” he bites down on his lower lip. “Very handsome but...I just don’t want to do this by myself. I’ll feel much safer if you come with me.” 

She smiled at her friend, squeezing his hand. They had never told anyone but they had been each other’s first. Not even Leon knew. It had been in the heat of teenage hormones behind a hay barrel in a field back home. It had been as awkward as one would assume but still pleasant and comfortable. She wouldn’t have it any other way. 

They had decided that they weren’t compatible as lovers because both of them were pretty submissive during sex but it had been a mutual decision. Neither of them felt bad about it, which was fine. Everyone back home expected them to get together at some point but Hop was her best friend. They were better off as friends; it was a fact they were both agreed upon. 

Now he was asking her to have a threesome with him and a gym leader. 

“Hop, you know I’d do anything for you,” she finally said, breaking the tense silence. 

Hop heaves a huge sigh and hugs her suddenly. “We’re supposed to meet him at the side door to Spikemuth in an hour.” 

* * *

Hop never enjoyed the thought of walking into a situation that was unfamiliar and new. This definitely fell into that category as he walked with Arden to the side door into the city. She seemed completely calm and he was shaking like a leaf, as usual. 

“Relax, Hop,” she smiled, reaching out to lace their fingers together. “I’m here. Everything’s going to be fine.” 

He squeezed her hand as they spotted a figure in the neon lights that were coming from inside the city. Hop’s heart skipped a beat as the man pushed off of the wall and turned to them. Piers was exactly his type, honestly. He was tall and lanky with lean, tight muscles; he wasn’t too buff but just the perfect amount of lean muscle. Long arms that lead to long hands with musician’s fingers that were distracting when they wrapped around his microphone during the battle. 

Piers was out of his gym uniform. He had instead decided on some leather pants that shined in the neon lights and clung to his long, lithe legs perfectly. Hop’s eyes were involuntarily drawn to the outlined bulge that was perfectly accentuated by those damn pants. He had a simple black tank-top on that had tears and holes in it like he had worn it far too many times or...maybe that was just the style. Over it was a pristine leather jacket that he had zipped up halfway so that it slouched off of his narrow shoulders. 

Hop’s eyes continued their exploration to the leather choker the man was wearing, a charm dangling at the hollow of his pale throat. The challenger swallowed a little as his eyes trailed up the long elegant neck to the man’s face. Piers’ pale green eyes were half-hooded with a little eyeshadow and eyeliner. The make-up only intensified his beautiful eyes as he made eye contact with Hop. 

The young challenger’s chest tightened in shock. The man had his thick mane of white and black hair pulled up in a high ponytail that only someone like him could pull off. The one thick chunk of bangs that was free hung over the right side of his face. Hop couldn’t help but think it looked soft. He wanted to run his fingers through it so suddenly it made him blush. 

“Follow me,” the man gestured with his head. 

There was a slightly hidden door in a hallway just off the side entrance. It led to a set of stairs that they followed him, taking a few turns and twists until they came to a loft. It was a simple flat with a kitchen, living space and then, on the far side of the room, an area with a bed. Just past the bed was a wall of windows that overlooked the place where they had battled earlier that day. The light shone through the dark room, allowing them to see Piers going over to the kitchen counter to pick up a large bottle. It was obviously alcohol. 

“Drink?” he asked, blunt and straight to the point. 

“Please,” Arden smiled, ignoring the fact that they were not old enough to legally drink. 

Piers smiled a little at that, taking out some shot glasses for the three of them. He poured healthy shots and the two looked at him in question. Hop knew he should say no. His mom would kill him if she ever found out he had drank. Hell, his mom would kill him if she ever found out he was about to have a threesome! 

Hop sighed, deciding that he shouldn’t think about his mom in this situation and just...loosen up. He walked over to pick up the shot glass. Arden nodded, obviously impressed, as they tapped the three glasses together and the two tossed theirs back without a second thought. He didn’t want to be the last one so he tipped the little glass up and swallowed the liquid as quickly as he could. 

Heat and pain seared through his body. It made him cough and his eyes water instantly. Arden chuckled a little, “Definitely the first time he’s had a shot.” He could have killed her for telling Piers. Hop didn’t want to seem like a shy, naive virgin to the rock star. 

“Good job for your first shot,” Piers nodded, face blank as he looked at Hop with those beautiful bedroom eyes. “I spit my first shot out.” 

Hop perked up a little. “Really?” 

“Yeah, it was way worse quality than that though,” he shrugged, pouring himself another shot. “Another?” 

Arden nodded. 

“No thank you,” Hop said, already feeling the heat pooling in his belly from the first shot. He watched the two of them take another shot before Arden walked over to the windows to look down at the city. Her pink hair was illuminated by the neon lights and the two men soon joined her. There was some kind of party going on at the gym court. Team Yell and other visitors were dancing to music that was pulsing through the room. Hop couldn’t really make out any lyrics or even the pitches but he could feel the beat through his chest. 

He was so distracted that when he looked up, he realized the two of them were kissing. Blood rushed to his face so quickly that he was dizzy for a moment. Arden had her arm wrapped around the taller man’s neck; Piers’ lithe hands were on her hips. He felt a little embarrassed for a moment before the blood that had rushed to his face was now rushing...elsewhere. 

Hop was transfixed on his best friend and the gym leader. He watched them kiss, seeing small peeks at their tongues when Arden tilted her head the other direction. She pulled back, nipping at the man’s lower lip playfully. Piers hands gripped her hips, grinding into her to the beat of the music. 

Her head fell backwards and he took the opportunity to kiss her neck. Arden’s head rolled to the side, her blue eyes opening to pin him to the spot. He was ashamed of the tightness of his pants; was he such a pervert that watching two people kiss could turn him on? 

They locked eyes for a few moments before Piers pulled up from her neck. “You okay?” the tall man asked, a hint of concern coloring his voice. 

Arden pulled away from the gym leader to go over to Hop. She hooked her hand behind his head to pull him into a kiss. It had been a long time since they had last kissed but it still felt familiar. She made him feel comfortable and safe; she always had. 

He let out a jolted moan when he felt her tongue invade his mouth. Kissing was a weakness of his; it was the best way to get him hard. Arden knew this far too well as she ravaged his mouth. He was so distracted that he didn’t realize Piers had moved until a long pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind. 

There was something distinctly hard at the small of his back as the man’s hands ran up from his hips to slip under his shirt. Hop gasped, leaning his head back into the man’s chest. Those green eyes looked down at him, full of desires that Hop couldn’t identify. 

Arden nipped at his neck teasingly before dropping to her knees. Hop knew what was next but he was being distracted by those long fingers brushing up his stomach to run across his nipples. His whole body twitched in shock and pleasure. Arden was working at getting his belt and pants undone; she had pulled his dick out of his pants by the time Piers’ fingers pinched him. 

Hop couldn’t control the reaction. His body bowed into the touch as Arden took the chance to swirl her tongue around his tip. Piers’ hot mouth found Hop’s neck, leaning little teasing nips along the exposed skin. His teeth tugged on the challenger’s ear, goosebumps blossoming across his body. 

“So sensitive,” Piers’ whispered, twisting at Hop’s nipples. 

Between the mouth on his neck and ear, the fingers tweaking at his nipples and Arden’s talented tongue...Hop didn’t think he’d make it long in his first threesome. “G-Guys,” he whispered, trying desperately to speak through the pleasure. “T-Too much.” 

Arden pulled away. “Piers, we need to get him prepped anyways. He’s never done anal before.” 

Hop’s face was on fire at the woman’s blunt words. She had always been like that, even as a young kid. He distinctly remembered her telling other kids they were ugly as a trubbish when they picked on Hop; she had kept a straight face too and never denied it when their teachers had confronted her about it. 

“It would be my pleasure,” Piers breathes into Hop’s ear. “You might want to distract him.” 

“That’s my specialty!” Arden laughed, standing up. She looked at Hop, with his shirt bunched up at his neck and hummed. “Help Piers strip.” 

Hop felt like he was going to pass out from how much blood was rushing two opposite directions. He stepped out of his pants and underwear; Piers helped him get the shirt off. They faced each other, Hop naked and feeling quite exposed; Piers completely clothed. 

Hop’s hands trembled as he reached out to unzip the man’s jacket all the way. Piers let the garment fall to the floor, tucking his hands in the hem of his ratty tank top and pulling it up over his head. Hop felt his mouth dry at the sight of Pier’s pale porcelain skin, dark nipples that were, unsurprisingly, pierced, his lean stomach with their small hint of a six-pack. His eyes trailed down to the small bit of black hair that was peeking out from the man’s pants. 

Piers took a step forward to grab Hop’s hands. He placed them on his own chest with a half smile. “You can touch me, you know,” he said with a teasing tone. It wasn’t insulting just...playful. “I can tell you want to.” 

Hop’s hands start exploring slowly. He feels the man’s bony shoulders and neck then down to his chest where he felt the cold bars in the man’s nipples. He wrapped his arms around the man’s waist so he could run his hands up the man’s back. Piers caught his mouth for a searing kiss that made Hop feel a little light, like a balloon, though that could just be the alcohol. The man’s tongue invaded his mouth and Hop gasped when he felt the ball of his piercing. 

Piers’ placed Hop’s hands at the zipper of his leather pants. The young man’s hands trembled as he pulled down the zipper. Piers helped get the tight garment off of himself so that he could stand there in his naked glory. His erection, hot and very hard, pressed into Hop’s stomach as the man kissed the sense out of him. 

Hop’s dick brushed against Piers’ and he gasped at the feeling. “As much as I’d love to frot you to climax,” Piers breathed against the challenger’s lips. “I have bigger plans.” 

Piers turned him around and Hop saw Arden lying on the bed completely naked as well. Her head was hanging off of the edge; he knew what she wanted. Hop walked over, allowing her hands to guide his twitching cock into her mouth again. He leaned over to place his hands on the bed next to her hips; he was just taller than her by enough that he could run his tongue across her clit in this position. 

“Fuck,” Piers whispered from somewhere near the bedside table. “You two are hot.” 

He was fiddling with something as he came over to stand behind Hop. The younger man wasn’t quite ready to feel a slick finger probing at his ass. He twitched a little, causing his dick to shove down Arden’s throat in the process. She hummed in appreciation so he wasn’t really worried about her but..he didn’t think he was ready for what came next. 

A hand ran down the challenger’s back gently. “Just relax, I promise it gets better,” Piers said, circling Hop’s tight ring. Hop tried to relax until the digit started to press inwards. It felt...odd and uncomfortable at first. 

Just when he was going to say stop, Arden flexed her throat around his dick. A shock of pleasure raced through his body as she fondled his sack to distract him. “It’s...weird,” he whimpered after a second. 

“I know,” Piers kissed his shoulder tenderly. “Just bear with it.” He pumped his finger in and out of Hop’s ass slowly. His tongue ran across the back of Hop’s ear. “Pull your hips back.” The hand that wasn’t fingering him moved to his hip to pull him back. “Now forward.” He pushed the boy’s hips forward. 

Arden gagged a little but moaned as he started to fuck in and out of her face. He was so focused on his pace that he had forgotten about the finger in his ass. The finger sudden crooked inside of him and hit something that made him jerk forward violently. He bit down on an embarrassing moan as Piers did it again;Hop swore he was seeing stars. 

“Yeah, that’s the spot,” Piers said with an obvious smirk in his voice. “Lick her pussy.” 

Hop was very distracted but he ran his tongue along the woman’s folds and could smell how aroused she was by all of this. He could see her legs tremble a little as he wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking. He moaned around his erection, sending shockwaves of pleasure through him while Piers carefully added another finger. 

It didn’t feel weird anymore...just fucking amaing. The sensations were overwhelming as he thrust forward into Arden’s mouth and then pulled out so that he impaled himself on Piers’ long fingers. He was trying to focus on her clit but he could already feel himself getting close. 

“G-Guys, I’m going to...fuck...cum!” he grits out. 

“Go ahead, cum down her throat,” Piers whispered into his ear, voice smooth and devious. 

It was all the encouragement he needed as the fingers hit that spot again, causing him to release down his friend’s throat. She moaned and didn’t hesitate to swallow around his sensitive cock. He pulled away, panting, as Arden got up. Piers flipped the challenger over so that he was on his back. Hop was glad, his legs were shaking violently. 

He didn’t get a chance to rest for long before he saw Piers rolling on a condom and slicking his impressive cock with lube. The rock star’s dick was long and slightly curved at the top; it had just enough girth to be substantial but didn’t look too terribly intimidating. At least he wouldn’t rip Hop in half. 

Piers’ hands grabbed Hop’s ankles and pulled him to the edge of the bed. He hooked the challenger’s legs over his arms so that his tip brushed across Hop’s ass. “I’m going to go slow. While I’m doing that…” the gym leader paused as Arden came back sporting her strap-on. 

She straddled Hop’s chest so that the dildo was right at his face and looked far too pleased with herself. How as it that she could look so fucking beautiful and confident with a fake dick strapped to her pelvis. “Now it’s your turn,” she said, guiding the skin colored dildo to his mouth. 

He opened up and took the toy into his mouth. She hovered over him on her hands and knees, thrusting down into his mouth slowly. It was distracting enough to take his attention away from Piers as he started to push into the tight ring of muscles. Hop would have gasped but his mouth was currently occupied. 

Piers’ lithe hand stroked up and down Hop’s dick, which was already starting to get hard again. He moaned around the toy in his mouth, totally enjoying the stretch that was happening. It burned a little but as Piers pressed inward, he started making tiny thrusts to get himself deeper. 

“Fuck, so tight,” Piers hisses, gripping one of Hop’s legs under his knee to hold it up. Once he was fully seated, he paused to allow Hop the time to adjust. Arden didn’t pause as she pumped the toy in and out of his mouth slowly. “Ready to be fucked, Hop?” 

Of course, Hop obviously couldn’t answer with a dildo in his mouth but he gave a moan. 

Piers’ hips snapped back and forward in a quick thrust that surprised Hop. “Fuck me, your ass doesn’t want to let me go,” he chuckled, removing his hand from Hop’s dick to grab his legs. Hop was ready this time when the man started to just fuck him right into the bed with a force that bordered on painful. It teased the edge and Hop’s scream was muffled by the toy. 

He was hardly aware of anything but the feel of Piers’ cock when the tip hit that spot again so hard it made Hop arch off the bed a little. “So sensitive,” Piers moaned, fingers digging into Hop’s legs so hard he figured there might be bruises there tomorrow. “Fuck me, you’re so hot.” 

Hop saw stars as he felt himself getting pretty close to orgasming again. Just as he felt like he was almost there, they both pulled away as if on cue. “Oh your knees,” Arden commanded, catching a bottle of lube that was tossed to her. 

Following her command, he got to his knees. Piers was discarding his condom and didn’t wait long before he grabbed the back of Hop’s head. Hop nearly moaned as the man’s cock was suddenly in his mouth. He tasted like latex for only a few seconds before all Hop could taste was his salty skin and the little bit of pre-cum that leaked from his head. 

Arden’s hands landed on Hop’s hips and the tip of the toy brushed across his hole. Hop groaned as he was filled with the dildo. It was a little girthier than Piers but not as long. Arden’s hips snapped forward without mercy to start a hard, steady rhythm, matching the pulsing that was coming from the music downstairs. 

“Fuck,” Piers groans, clenching at Hop’s hair and thrusting forward into his mouth. “I want to cum on your face Hop.” 

Should he be so aroused by the thought? Because he was. His cock twitched at the thought and he pulled back to swirl his tongue around the man’s head. “Yeah, cum on my face,” he breathed, shocked that he had said it. Maybe Arden was rubbing off on him or maybe it was the alcohol. 

Piers’ eyes took on a very dark shade of desire as he thrust his cock into Hop’s mouth a few more times before pulling back. His lean hand furiously stroked his glorious dick to get himself off. Hop felt a little anxious about what was about to happen but Arden hit that spot right as he was starting to have second thoughts. 

He gasped, mouth open, lips parted. It seemed enough for Piers who finally shot cum across Hop’s face. It was hot and some landed on Hop’s tongue. It was salty and bitter but not terrible. 

Hop was so turned on that as Arden hit that spot one more time, he orgasmed as well. “Mm, look at you, so debauched,” Piers smirked, holding his chin and running a thumb across his lower lip. “So fucking hot covered in my cum.” 

Arden pulled out of him. He flopped to his side in exhaustion as Arden took off the strap-on. She tossed him a towel right as Piers grabbed her, kissing her with such vigor Hop was jealous. “Your turn,” he smirked, the look illuminated by the neon lights. “Hands on the windows.” 

Hop couldn’t help but think about someone seeing them but was too tired to really voice his worry. Arden didn’t even question it. She pressed her hands against the window, sticking her ass out in a tantalizing way. His long fingers tangled in her hair and pulled. Hop couldn’t help but think she looked happy with her mouth slightly open, head pulled back at a painful curve, back arched. Piers leaned down to kiss the dark marks on the woman’s shoulders. 

“Mm, nice bite marks,” he observed, as a loud smack rang out in the room his hand coming down across her ass. She gasped, the sound lost as the music ramped up in volume outside. “You’d like it if someone saw you...naked, tits pressed to the window, being fucked from behind.” He leaned forward to whisper something into her ear that made her moan. 

Piers wrapped his hand around his already hard cock and shoved it into her. Her head was still pulled back as he put his other hand to the window beside her head and started fucking her. His lean silohette was so fucking hot as Hop watched those lithe muscles flex and ripple under his pale skin. 

She was basically yelling in pleasure as he fucked her into the window. Hop wiped his face with the towel before the cum on his face dried too much but couldn’t take his eyes off of them. He might be a bit of a voyeur. He really enjoyed watching the two of them fuck. 

Piers flipped her around, picking her up by her thighs. She was shoved against the window, his dick pumping in and out of her. He was shocked that he could hold her up with how skinny the gym leader was. “You’re pussy is so wet,” he barely sounded winded as he plowed into the woman viciously. “It’s going to suck me dry.” 

Hop loved the way the rock star talked dirty; he could listen to that silky smooth voice talk like that all day. It was such a beautiful tenor that he could probably just get off by listening to him. It was no wonder he was such a popular singer. 

“I-I’m gonna cum!” Arden moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“Oh fuck yeah,” Piers grunted, turning to throw her down onto the bed. The sound of the two of them fucking was so good. He reached out and wrapped his long fingers around her neck. 

Arden’s back arched off of the bed, her eyes wide and mouth open in a silent cry of pleasure. He didn’t stop until his thrusts became short and jerky. “You’re pussy’s so fucking good,” he groaned, only pulling out to jerk himself off onto her breasts and stomach. 

There is a moment of silence, which was broken only by the pounding bass from the party outside and their panting. Hop tossed the towel to Arden who was apparently expecting it. She cleaned herself up as Piers walked over to the kitchen to take another shot. 

“How you doing?” 

Hop looked up at his best friend as she came over to check on him and smiled. It was probably the dopiest, stupidest smile he’d ever given anyone. “That was awesome,” he said, hearing Piers laugh from across the room. 

Arden smiles down at him. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, Hop.” 

Piers came back over and was starting to gather his clothing. “I’m not kicking you two out but I’m expected to sing in about thirty minutes. You can chill here until I get back if you want but it won’t be until early in the morning.” 

Hop was tempted. Honestly, he wanted to just lay in that bed and wait for Piers to get back so he could fuck the sense out of him again but… 

“We can’t,” Arden said as if reading his mind. “We’ve got to get back to Hammerlocke to face Raihan.” 

Piers nodded, already pulling his pants on. “I get it. If you’re ever back in town...let me know.” 

Hop’s face flushed a little at the invitation. Arden helped him get dressed and they were standing at the door within ten minutes. Piers was still standing there in only his pants, pale skin glistening with drying sweat. He looked like a fucking God standing there in the neon lights. 

Arden didn’t hesitate to lean up and kiss him one last time. Hop did hesitate. He wanted to but...was that appropriate. It was just a one-night-stand. They weren’t dating or anything. 

Piers didn’t give him a chance; he walked over and pulled Hop into the hottest kiss he’d ever received. “Come back soon, kid,” he smirked, before Arden pulled him out the door. 


End file.
